sistersprobefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Trouble in Paradise
thumb|128px|right|Rogue Drones Vorkommen: NullSec Erlaubte Schiffe: Sub-Capital Typ: Eskalation Deutscher Titel: Ärger im Paradies Troubles in Paradise ist eine Eskalation, sie kann im Nullsec Komplex Hierarchy (Hierarchie) ausgelöst werden. Erste Stufe thumb|Trouble in Paradise - Stufe 1Beschreibungstext: At the beginning of this fight, your instruments picked up a distress call from a drone squadron not too far away, supposedly meant for the hive you just destroyed. The messenger was calling in combat assistance, including identification marks, information on what he was fighting and the location. The weird thing is that this is obviously a drone messaging and claiming he is being attacked by some other drones... '' Man landet an einer Wolke mit Trümmern und Felsen. '''Erste Welle' *6-8 Battleships (Alvus Queen/Matriarch Alvus) - Trigger Welle 3 *3 Elite Cruiser (Strain /Voilator/Viral Infector Alvum) - Trigger Welle 2 *3-4 Battlecruiser (Crippler/Enforcer/Striker Alvatis) *3-4 Cruiser (Atomizer/Bomber/Disintegrator Alvum) *3-4 Elite Frigates (Strain Raider/Sunder Alvi) *3-4 Destroyer (Dismantler/Marauder/Predator Alvior) *1 Faction Battleship (Sentient Alvus Creator/Matriarch Alvus/Patriarch Alvus) - meistens Zweite Welle *3-4 Elite Cruiser (Strain Atomizer/Nuker Alvum) *3-4 Cruiser (Atomizer/Bomber Alvum) Dritte Welle *3-4 Elite Frigates (Strain Barracude/Devilfish Alvi) *3-4 Frigates (Barracuda/Hunter/Silverfish Alvi) Es besteht die Chance auf eine zweite Eskalationsstufe - meist schon bei Abschuss der Faction Drohne. Zweite Stufe thumb|Trouble in Paradise - Stufe 2Beschreibungstext: This battle obviously took place only few minutes ago, smoldering wrecks litter the battlefield and as far as you can tell there are only drone wrecks among the destroyed ships. After a short while your scanners identify the ship that was calling in assistance and surprisingly enough its navigation module is still mostly intact. From the ship logs you learn that this ship was a part of a force designated to contain the threat posed to its hive from another strain of drones from a different hive. The newest log entries reveal that this ship was sent, together with a few others, on a sabotage mission and were supposed to blow up an array of moon harvesters and silos at this location... '' Man landet an wiederum bei einer Ansammlung von Trümmern, Stationsbatterien und Bunkern. '''Erste Welle' *7-8 Battleships (Alvus Queen/Matriarch Alvus) *3-4 Elite Cruiser (Strain Disintegrator/Nuker Alvum) - Trigger Welle 3 *7-8 Battlecruiser (Defeater/Enforcer/Exterminator/Siege/Striker Alvatis) - Trigger Welle 2 *3-6 Elite Frigates (Strain Raider/Sunder Alvi) *3-7 Destroyer (Dismantler/Marauder/Predator Alvior) *1 Faction Battleship (Sentient Matriarch Alvus/Patriarch Alvus) - manchmal Zweite Welle - ''manchmal'' *3-4 Battlecruiser (Crippler Alvatis) *2 Elite Frigates (Strain Sunder Alvi) Dritte Welle *3-4 Battleships (Alvus Queen/Matriarch Alvus) *3-4 Battlecruiser (Defeater Alvatis) Es besteht die Chance auf eine dritte Eskalationsstufe - meist schon bei Abschuss der Faction Drohne. Dritte Stufe thumb|Trouble in Paradise - Stufe 3Beschreibungstext: Finally the onslaught subsides when the last transporters warp out with their valuable load. Even though they are gone, your instruments have no problems tracing their destination. Not only that, the amount of signals coming from the fleeing ships is suspiciously large... '' Seltsamerweise mischen sich hier ein paar Sansha Schiffe mit ins Kampfgeschehen. '''Erste Welle' - Gegner erscheinen teilweise verzögert *6-8 Battleships (Alvus Controller/Alvus Queen/Matriarch Alvus) *4-6 Elite Cruiser (Strain Disintergrator/Nuker Alvum) *6-8 Battlecruiser (Defeater/Enforcer/Exterminator/Siege Alvatis) *1-2 Battlecruiser (Centatis Behemoth/Daemon) *3-4 Cruiser (Bomber/Disintergrator/Nuker Alvum) *1-2 Elite Frigates (Centii Loyal Butcher/Enslaver/Plague) *3 Elite Frigates (Strain Raider/Splinter Alvi) - web/scramble *3-5 Destroyer (Dismantler/Ripper/Shredder Alvior) *2-5 Frigates (Hunter/Raider Alvi) *1 Faction Battleship (Sentient Alvus Queen/Matriarch Alvus/Patriarch Alvus) - manchmal Zweite Welle - nach weiteren 1 bis 2 Minuten *3-4 Battleships (Alvus Queen/Matriarch Alvus) *3-4 Elite Frigates (Strain Raider/Sunder Alvi) Diese zweite Welle bleibt manchmal passiv bis man sie beschiesst, greift aber Drohnen an. Es besteht die Chance auf eine vierte Eskalationsstufe - meist schon bei Abschuss der Faction Drohne. Vierte Stufe thumb|Trouble in Paradise - Stufe 4Beschreibungstext: After thwarting these ambushers desperate attempt to see the transports safely away, you pick up their signal once again and your instruments set course... '' '''Erste Welle' - Gegner erscheinen teilweise etwas später. *6 Drone Cruise Missile Battery *3-4 Battleships (Matriarch Alvus) *6-7 Elite Cruiser (Strain Disintegrator/Nuker/Violator/Viral Infector Alvum) *12 Battlecruiser (Exterminator/Siege Alvatis) - Trigger Welle 3 *8-10 Elite Frigates (Strain Barracude/Hunter/Raider Alvi) - Trigger Welle 2 *7-8 Destroyer (Ripper/Shatter/Shredder Alvior) *4 Frigates (Barracuda/Devilfish/Silverfish Alvi) Zweite Welle - bleibt passiv bis sie angegriffen wird. *2-3 Battleships (Patriarch Alvus) *2-3 Destroyer (Marauder/Predator Alvior) Dritte Welle - bleibt passiv bis sie angegriffen wird. *3 Battleships (Alvus Creator) *3-4 Cruiser (Disintegrator Alvum) Vierte Welle - wenn Welle 2 oder 3 angegriffen wird. *1 Hierarchy Hive Mother (Hierarchy Hive Queen) thumb|Trouble in Paradise - Beispiel Beute der Hierarchy Hive MotherDas Wrack der Faction Drone liefert als Beute eine ansehnliche Menge Tech2-Salvage - ohne Salvage Skill möglich, Wrack einfach öffnen. Keine Beute aus den Strukturen. Die Eskalationsreihe endet mit dem Popup: ''Beating this hive makes you almost feel like disposing of the first one was more a mercy killing than anything else, as it would never have been able to keep up the fight with this one for long. You have never seen or heard of a drone hive of similar strength or scope and you hope you never will again. '' Kategorie:Drones Kategorie:Eskalation Kategorie:NullSec